All Along
by What the Fluff Project
Summary: Part Two of the "Love Across Time" sequence. Feliciano's upset; Ludwig's trying to help - but who's this little girl in his dreams? Established GerIta. HRE Germany theory.


**Title: All Along (Love Across Time, part two)  
Author: Ofelia (unshakespearean) and Emma (emmabirdy)  
Fandom: Hetalia: Axis Powers  
Characters: [Italy, Germany]  
Rating: K  
Warnings: N/A**

* * *

"Feliciano! I'm home!" Germany walked through the door, expecting Italy to fly into his arms the way he always did, but that didn't happen. _Perhaps he's still in the kitchen_, Germany thought, the absolutely incredible smell of pasta strong enough to reach who-knows-where. He walked into the kitchen to see the pot full of pasta, but no Italy. "Mmmm, smells good," he called, still not sure where Italy was. "Italy?" There was no response. Now he was getting worried. This was the first time in recorded history that Italy wasn't hugging him within three minutes. And since they'd started dating a year ago, it was the first time he wasn't there within thirty _seconds_. Definitely problematic.

Italy had heard Germany's voice downstairs, but he didn't move from the floor of their bedroom, instead pulling his blanket tighter around him. As much as he wanted to be held and cuddled the way he always was when he was upset like this, he couldn't tell Ludwig his secret. It would be the end if he did.

He heard the door open and Ludwig's footsteps as he walked into the room. "Feli?" The footsteps came closer… closer… "Oh, Feli… shhh, come here," and he felt the blanket being pulled away as Ludwig scooped him up and snuggled him close. He could hear Ludwig's heartbeat, strong and steady in his ear, and already he was feeling worlds better, but he knew the moment was coming, when he'd have to tell Ludwig.

Germany looked down at the little ball of crying Italian in his arms and felt his heart melting into a puddle. He hated seeing his boyfriend in so much pain, and today seemed to be worse than ever before, although he wasn't quite sure why. All he could do was what he always did: rock Feliciano back and forth and try to keep his voice straight as he whispered comforting German into his ear.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig, I'm sorry," Italy sobbed, clutching onto Germany's shirt. "Please don't leave me!"

"_Warum sollte ich überhaupt tun_?" Germany asked, and then he realized he was still speaking in German. "Why would I ever do that?" He was met with more sobbing, but no answer. "I'd never leave you, Feli," he murmured, kissing the top of his head. "You know that, right? I'd never leave you. Never."

"Even-even if-" Italy tried to speak, but he couldn't. It was just too painful, too scary.

"Even if what?" Ludwig asked gently, stroking Feliciano's hair.

"There's… there's someone I loved from a long time ago," Italy explained shakily. "Holy Rome. We were both in Mr. Austria's house, when we were little, and I loved him so much… He had to go to war, though, and I never saw him ever again. But… but I miss him, Ludwig! I'm so sorry…" He began sobbing again, sure that this was a heinous crime and that Ludwig would put him on the ground and leave, never to return. But instead he felt himself being snuggled closer.

"Oh, Feli," Ludwig said softly. "It's alright if you miss him. That's okay. Of course it's okay. I still love you more than anything else. You'll always be my most favorite in the whole world."

Italy gasped. "That-that's what Holy Rome said when he said goodbye!"

"What?" The phrase had come out naturally, as though he'd said it before, except he'd never… had he?

"Ludwig…" Italy looked up at him, staring. "Oh, Ludwig… you look just like him!"

"The little girl," he whispered. "The little girl in my dreams…" He ran his fingers along Feliciano's little curl. "She had that curl… Oh, Feliciano…" Ludwig tightened his grip. "Was that you, _meine liebe_?"

Feliciano curled closer into Ludwig's chest. "That was me," he said, through a choked sob. "I always looked like that because Austria thought I was a girl." Feliciano tried to laugh. "But...what if, Ludwig, he never knew I wasn't, and now he's dead and he never really loved me…" Feliciano went on, eventually deteriorating into Italian mumbling and crying.

Ludwig couldn't think of anything to say to comfort his boyfriend at first, and sat there rocking him slowly. But holding that little copper curl, he knew what needed to be done.

"I think he did love you. I know he loved you."

Feliciano raised his tear-stained face to gaze at Ludwig. "Really?"

"Yes. He even still loves you. I promise."

"Do you pinky-promise?"

"Pinky-promise." Ludwig smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Now get some sleep." He scooped up the little Italian and lay him on their bed, pulling the covers up around him. "Goodnight, Feli." Ludwig slipped out the door and closed it gently behind him. Much as he would've liked to snuggle the still-upset Feli, he knew he had some work to do before morning.

* * *

The next morning, Ludwig was not next to Feli when he awoke. This wasn't terribly surprising - he was probably off training, or doing paperwork, or -

-making pancakes?

Feliciano stood at the base of the staircase, staring at Ludwig, dumbfounded. He couldn't recall a time where Ludwig had made breakfast; that had always been his job, a little routine they'd settled into even before they'd started dating.

Ludwig was wearing the oddest little black hat with a gold ring around the edge. It looked strangely familiar..."You know," Ludwig said, without turning around to face Feliciano, "you said you'd make me lots of sweets for when I got back. The fridge was pretty empty, though, so I thought I'd make a few myself."

Ludwig adjusted the tiny hat on his head. It felt right there, even though it probably fit a modern five-year-old. He smiled to himself, but was jolted out of his reverie by a pair of arms being flung about his waist.

"I knew it," whispered Feliciano adoringly. "I always knew it."

Ludwig smiled again. "I've loved you since the 900's, Feli, and I've never for an instant stopped."

And they both knew it.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Emmabirdy here. On behalf of Ofelia, I'd like to say thank you for reading our little piece! If you are interested in reading more to do with the HRE=Germany theory, you should check out Every Step You Take on my profile. Even if you're not, read it anyway.

Okay, shameless self promotion over. In other news, we're still accepting prompts, writers and beta-testers! Check out the deets on our profile if you're interested.

Emma out!


End file.
